


Kiss him goodnight

by MechaMax



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Makeout Session, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMax/pseuds/MechaMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First (unexpected) car makeout session when Abe drops Mihashi off at his house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss him goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveehime/gifts).



> I asked for drabble requests on tumblr and this is one that I got. It turned out longer than I had intended but I think it's worth it. It’s 1029 words and sfw (it’s also the first thing I've ever written with Mihashi so yeah bear with me, he’s really hard to write imo…)

The car came to a stop on the street by Mihashi’s house. The engine stopped and silence filled the space within the car’s metallic walls. Fingers tensed on the steering wheel.

“Uhm,” both boys said as they simultaneously turned towards each other. Their eyes locked only for both to instantly turn away. Abe cursed himself for that knot in his stomach. This just proved that he was just as ridiculous as Mihashi!

“A-Abe-kun!” Mihashi exclaimed with that weak voice of his, stealing the word. “Thanks… Thank you for… for driving me home.”

By the time Mihashi started to glance sideways to look at Abe, Abe himself had already turned his head and looked right back at him. Mihashi had that stupid smile spread over his lips and a nervous dust of pink over his cheeks.

“No problem.”

“Y-you,” Mihashi yelled out as if he was forcing himself to speak, “look really cool! When driving…”

As if adding that last part would make it less embarrassing.

Abe felt his cheeks heat up but chose to ignore it. Instead he began to lean over, placing a simple kiss on Mihashi’s flushed cheek. The color rose on the other boy’s face and the smile seemed to both grow happier as well as more desperate.

Shit.

He should have gone for the lips instead.

Abe regretted it, knowing that their relationship had a tendency to be strained and pushed because of the gap in their personalities and chances of him finding it in himself to go for it again were slim. Even if Abe himself wanted to he never knew what Mihashi were thinking.

Then again…

”One more try,” Abe thought to himself. “One more time should be fine...”

He took a deep breath, still with his body turned toward Mihashi and leaning towards his seat. Mihashi was fidgeting like usual, tense and in general nervously moving his limbs and fingers ever so slightly. Still, he made no attempt to leave the car. Either he was waiting for Abe to say goodnight or he wanted more. The first seemed way more realistic, but then Abe saw a quick tongue dart out over nervously smiling lips.

”Yeah, one more.”

Then just as Abe began to lean forward Mihashi suddenly caught on and was quick to meet him halfway. Trembling lips met, but Mihashi was way more relaxed than Abe had thought. With lips soft and trying, working to match up with the simple movements from Abe.

The innocent kiss was soon over though, but somehow Abe found his hand to have moved to Mihashi’s neck, fingers brushed against the soft strands of his golden hair. Mihashi on the other hand caught his arms around Abe’s back, not for a second seeming to give up the fabric that his hands had caught

“Again?” Abe asked himself. When he saw Mihashi once more lick his lips he knew the answer was yes.

A wheezing breath slipped through Mihashi’s lips before they once more rushed to press against Abe’s. The arms around his back tightened their grip, moving them closer together. Lips went from carefully pressing to hesitantly open with every new move they made. Their whole bodies kept getting closer together. As close as the car allowed them to be with both boys on the edge of their seats.

With one move, tingling sensations from slightly chapped, moist lips, Abe felt the warmth of a soft tongue slip across the inside of his upper lip. It followed with a moan he was too slow to cover up. Apparently it urged Mihashi on because it was soon back, to gently tease the same spot. This time there was another tongue to meet it.

Ragged breaths and sounds emitted from Mihashi. Cute and weak, only for Abe to realize that they came from both of them. It should have been obvious, but Abe was too into the sensation of tongues sliding against each other, lips moving unashamed, the arms holding him tight and just how good it felt to dig his fingers into the golden mess on Mihashi’s head.

The dark haired boy kept leaning closer, being pulled by Mihashi. Actually, he was being pulled really hard. Too hard.

Abe reluctantly forced their lips apart. “Wait, Mihashi!”

The other boy stiffened in fear that he’d done wrong, only to find Abe quickly draw out both his arms to try and lean against the door instead of falling. It was too far away and they found themselves in a really awkward position where Mihashi were half lying down and Abe were just above him.

“Shit this is bad!” Abe said.

Apparently it was spoken too loudly as Mihashi instantly shrunk underneath him. The gigantic eyes filled with fear, just like always. A sight Abe had seen too many times.

“Not bad, bad! Bad as in… you should go.”

Mihashi’s mouth began to open and close, nonsense muttered and Abe bit back the groan hiding in his throat. Patience. Patience was key and no matter how long he’d known this boy he always struggled with it.

“I mean… we shouldn’t… go too far…”

Mihashi seemed to understand it to some extent. Abe decided to lean down and give him one more kiss, just to assure the other boy that he wanted nothing more than to continue. The car was just an awkward and way too public place to make out.

Make out… The mere thought embarrassed him and Abe hurried to push up and get back in the space of his own seat. Mihashi followed his motion, stiff and completely red from ear to ear. By the heat rushing under his skin, Abe figured that he probably looked about the same.

“Then… goodnight,” Mihashi said with a squeaky voice.

“Maybe!” Abe rushed to say, just as Mihashi placed a hand on the door. “Maybe I should… follow you in?”

Way too conscious, stomach in a nervous turmoil and his downer regions completely aware of his intentions, Abe couldn’t make himself look at Mihashi.

“P-please do!”

The pretty much ran the distance between the car and the house.


End file.
